The nooby adventures of Joseph and Matthew
by Joeyiscool0518
Summary: This is an adventure of 2 guys who go through lots of video games, Well mostly DKC, and nintendo, maybe sony
1. Super smash bros chaos part 1

**Time for 2 guys to roam the video game Super Smash Bros Brawl!**

Joseph: I don't get how you turn into a statue when you die!

Matthew: Speaking of statues, you wanna know who turned into one in this game?

Joseph: Who?

Matthew: One of your favorite video game characters! Do you wanna know?

Joseph: Yeah!

Matthew: Do you REALLY want to know?

Joseph: YES, YES! WHO TURNED INTO A STATUE?!

Matthew: Donkey kong

Joseph: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I must save him! And the other video game characters!

Matthew: How can you? It's not like you can jump into the game!

Joseph: We can! –Jumps into the game –

Matthew: Hey! Where are you going? –Goes into the game – This isn't right!

Joseph: Oh yeah? Prove it!

Matthew: This is weird you can't just run anywhere!

Joseph: Just watch me!

Matthew: Where are we going?

Joseph: To where DK is chained! We're going to follow the tracks of Captain falcon, and Olimare!

**A few minutes later…**

Captain falcon: Look olimare! Dk got turned into a statue!

Joseph: There they are!

Matthew: Don't go where they are! – Tugs on Joseph's shirt so he doesn't get in –

Joseph: But matthew! If we're with them we could be heros!

Matthew: So?

Joseph: And I bet princess peach could kiss you if you become a hero!

Matthew: Fine, we'll do it!

Captain falcon: Should we touch it Olimare?

Olimare: Duh, this is part of the script of this story!

Captain falcon: Can you stop breaking the 4th wall?

Olimare: We're going to hear more in this series!

Captain falcon: Oh boy...

Olimare: - Touches the DK statue which then rumbles and cracks after it's been touched – Run! It's gonna blow!

**BOOOOOOOOM! The DK statue has turned into DK! And best of all, the chains were destroyed in the explosion!**

Donkey kong: REVENNNNGE!

Olimare: Wanna come with us DK?

Donkey kong: If it's to find my little buddy diddy, and to destroy bowser then yes I will.

Joseph: Wait!

**-Joseph has got their attention-**

Joseph: I have come to help! And my friend has come to help too…

Matthew: Yes, and in the nutshell Joseph and I have gotten some powers when we first got into this game!

Olimare: This is a game?

Donkey kong: Never mind that, lets go!

Bowser: Not when I kill you guys first MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

**Will our 5 heros make it? Will DK find Diddy kong? Will matthew get kissed by princess peach? Stay tuned! For part 2!**


	2. Super smash bros chaos part 2

**As we continue, bowser was about to do something to our heros! Let's find out what he's going to do!**

Bowser: Not when I kill you guys first MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

-Matthew is whispering to the other 4-

Matthew: Don't worry I got something deadly in my pocket.

**( The present was used in invader zim, Special thanks to Jhoden Vasquez! )**

Matthew: Hey bowser! I wanna give you this present before we die!

Bowser: Why thank you Fat boy!

Matthew: Hey, Don't call me fat turtle breath!

Bowser: Shut it! – opens present –

But then robot claws which were the present grabbed bowser's eyeballs and snatched them out and blood gushed everywhere except our 5 heros!

Bowser: ARRRGH! I'M BLIND I'M-

Then bowser turns into a statue since all the blood drained out of him already

Olimare: Let's run! We have no time to lose!

Koopa #1: Freeze! You shall never free the ape!

Captain falcon: Um, we already did!

Koopa #2: Oh crud…Hey dude…

Koopa #1: Yeah?

Koopa #2: LETS RUNNNNNN!

However It was too late to run, DK grabbed both of them then threw them off the ship

**One hour later…**

Matthew: - Panting – We made it to the jungle!

However the 5 heros bumped into a little monkey with a red shirt with 2 stars, and a red Nintendo cap, and you know who that is?

Captain falcon: Uh…Mario?

Diddy Kong! Captain Fool-con! Seesh! I have to tell you guys who he is! If Joseph, Matthew, and DK know him why don't you captain falcon!?

Captain falcon: Sorry announcer, I just pay attention to my games…

Ugh fine, just cut the crud and get on with this story so I can rest!

Diddy kong: DK!

Donkey kong: Little buddy!

-Joseph whispering to matthew-

Joseph: I got an idea! Hehe!

Matthew: Let me guess, it involves music doesn't it?

Joseph: Yeppers!

As DK and Diddy hugged each other Joseph turned on a boom box which played Romeo & Juliet Overture

DK and Diddy: Do you mind?!

Joseph: Hehe, Sorry – turns off boom box –

**5 Days later...**

Joseph: Hey Matthew.

Matthew: Yeah Joseph?

Joseph: I've noticed that EVERY SINGLE smash bros character is missing!

Matthew: I think we all noticed that by now since obviously there's NOTHING but tumbleweed!

Joseph: Hey look! Code tracks and a track of a very big bag being dragged!

Matthew: That can only mean one thing…

Joseph: IT'S THE TABUU GUY OF DOOOOOM! HE'S COME TO KILL US ALL! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES AHHHH! Oh wait, never mind let's just follow these tracks and save the day for once and and a live time!

Matthew: Good idea!

So Joseph and Matthew followed along the code trail! A few minutes went by and eventually they found tabuu's subspace station!

Matthew: Wow it's weird how the trails made us fly up to the subspace station!

Joseph: Yeah, that's kinda cool!

Tabuu: SILENCE!

There he was, the hacker of disaster TABUU!

Joseph: Oh my giddy aunt! This is not good!

Matthew: I know! You just said one of Conker's lines from Conker's bad fur day!

Tabuu: So are you ready to be destroyed noobs?

Matthew: First of all we're not noobs Crud-code-face, Second of all where's our friends?

Tabuu: Those 50 super smash suckers? During those 5 days I've been trapping them into a big bag and now they're all going to be dunked in this hot molten lava in 3 minutes! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Matthew: Joseph, WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING OR ELSE GAMEOVER! ALL DEAD! NINTENDO-AMNITY IS DEAD! NO!

Joseph: Relax, like what you said 3 days ago, we just have to punch this Tabuu person!

So Joseph, and Matthew tried their best to destroy Tabuu! Meanwhile Diddy kong's head is out of the bag and gets out his peanut pistols and aims carefully! After all Diddy knows that Tabuu hates peanuts!

Diddy: - gulp – I hope this works!

However one of the Nintendo characters in the bag must have touched Diddy's jetpack and made him launch out of the bag while shooting the peanuts at Tabuu!

Diddy: AHHHHHH! I HOPE THE PEANUTS GO INTO HIS MOUTH!

And the peanuts from the peanut pistols got into Tabuu's mouth right when he was about to destroy Joseph and Matthew!

Tabuu: GAAAAK OH GOSH! I HATE EATING THESE STUPID PEANUTS – chokes –

Diddy: Matthew, Joseph! Help me with this bag before he blows up the space station and get these helmets on!

Joseph, and matthew did what he said, First they put the spare helmets from the emergency room on, they got the bag away from the lava, and they all flew out while carrying the bag and got an extra 5 seconds before the Subspace station blew up and then….

BOOOOOOOOOOOM! It blew up

Then when the 3 heros got back to earth they opened the bag and let the 49 smashers out! They were all yaying, and cheering and some how Dixie kong was able to get into the world and told Diddy this-

Dixie Kong: My hero!

And she kissed Diddy. When Matthew saw that he decided to go to princess peach, standed there and said-

Matthew: Ahem…

Princess Peach: No, I am not going to kiss you!

Matthew: Fine, see if I help you again.

Then Joseph decided to get the smashers attention and said this-

Joseph: ATTENTION SMASHERS! ARE WE ALLOWED TO BE SMASHERS?

And everyone but DK, Diddy and Dixie said…

NO!

Joseph: I can't believe we saved their butts for nothing!

Matthew: I know right! All peach said was a No and a smack on my face that BURNS!

DK: They may not accept you, but we accept you! But do you accept us?

Matthew: But I wanna be with Kir-

Then Joseph put his hand on Matthew's mouth to shut him up

Joseph: We accept it!

Joseph: -Whispering to Matthew- Don't worry we'll go to other Nintendo places and Sony places too!

Matthew: Ok then!

And EVERY Nintendo character lived happily ever after

Le end!

**Well, those 2 parts were the pilot to this story! Feel free to request what should happen next before I make an idea! Catch you later! -Joey**


	3. Tiny's return part 1

**It might be too early for halloween but our two guys don't!**

Matthew: Waaaaaaah!

Joseph: are you watching creepypasta again?

Matthew: No, Powerpuff bunny DIED! – Sobs -

Joseph: I can't believe you're watching a girl show.

Matthew: - Stops crying – But it's SO SAD!

Joseph: We've seen worse.

Matthew: Like what?

Joseph: Tiny Kong dying in her jungle adventure!

Matthew: But that's just a story on-

Joseph: No it's not! In the Fan Fiction universe everything happens!

Matthew: True, and it's sad how we can't just summon her back…

Joseph: Matthew, say that again.

Matthew: That. Why?

Joseph: No, the other thing…

Matthew: It's sad how we can't summon tiny back…

Joseph: You just gave me a brilliant idea! TO THE LIBRARY!

**And so Joseph and Matthew went on a quest in the library to find the summon someone back book! Did they find it? Let's find out.**

Matthew: Found it!

Joseph: Where was it?

Matthew: Some ignorant idiot put this in the Kiddy section!

**A few minutes later…**

Matthew: It says that you need that 2 people he or she loved the most, and that we need her dead body.

Joseph: No big deal! I already dug out her dead body and put her in the house!

Matthew: Oh god…

**Now all Joseph and Matthew have to do is get Dixie and Diddy, But it won't be easy!**

Joseph: Pleaaaase? We're not joking!

Dixie: If it's to bring my sister back then okay.

Matthew: And we already got her dead body in the house!

Diddy: No comment at all…

**4 minutes later… All good and ready for action!**

Joseph: Oh game gods, please bring back the spirit of Tiny kong, Who was STUPIDLY pulled by King Krool then landed really hard in rocks.

**Then all of a sudden a huge rumble happens then a big beam of light strikes tiny's dead body, then her soul quickly goes back in her body.**

Tiny: -Cough- -Cough- What the? I'm back in earth!

**How will the 2 noobs and the 2 chimpanzees react? Will tiny remember everything that happened in her life? Why am I asking so many questions that you might already know about?**

Part 2 coming soon to a website filled with crap loads of stories near you!


	4. Tiny's return part 2

**To celebrate Halloween, Tiny's return part 2 is here! YAAAAAAY! – Ahem – Now onto the story**

**As we continued Tiny finally gets back to her teenage body and discovers she's back on earth! And like I questioned earlier, "How will the 2 noobs and the 2 chimpanzees react?" Let's find out!**

Tiny: - Cough – Cough – What the? I'm back in earth!

Dixie: TINY! – hugs tiny – I missed you so much! I was sorry for what happened that day when I said we weren't sisters anymore!

Diddy: Dixie, Don't rub it in….

-Matthew secretly on Ipad –

Matthew: OH WHY DID POWERPUFF BUNNY HAVE TO DIE!? WHY!

Diddy: Are you watching Power puff girls?

Matthew: Uhh, No? – Blushes –

Joseph: Okay, First let's scare some suckers! First stop a friend of ours named Funny Dingo.

**A few minutes later during Halloween…DING DONG!**

Funny Dingo: Happy hallowe- Uh… Tiny, is that y-YOU?!

Tiny: Yep! Trick or treat!

Funny Dingo's fur is turning white and he's breathing deep

Funny Dingo: I can understand I'm a dog named after a dingo, BUT THIS HAS GONE CRAZY I THINK I'M GONNA WET MY PANTS! –Throws candy basket at tiny - FANGS! LILBOY! BUMBLESEED! TINY IS ALIVE!

Joseph, Matthew, Dixie, And Diddy: Bwahahahahaha! You did great!

Tiny: Who should we scare next?

Dixie: I heard that there's a party filled with everybody in town at Toon hall! And tiny will show up not Invited!

**A few minutes later when they arrived at Toon Hall…**

Joseph: Wow, Everybody is here! From Beavis and Butthead to Zelda!

**A little zoom in on people's conversations at the party shall we?**

Beavis: This sucks, when are we gonna score?!

Butthead: Be patient buttmunch! There might be a chick with huge boobs!

Beavis: Like thunder girl from action league now?!

Butthead: Yeah, but you tried her already and she slapped you hard in the face! Heh Heh Heh, You were screaming.

Beavis: No I wasn't! SHUT UP! – slaps butthead –

**Oh crud, they're getting into a fight. Um… What about the fry kids from the wacky adventures of **Ronald** mcdonald?**

Yellow fry kid: Okay all we got to do is stuff Ronald and the gang into a sack with their already cut off head and operation N.O.T.N.O.T.I.C.E.D is complete!

**O_O Well um… Back to the main characters of this chapter then o_O…**

Matthew: Okay, I got the switches to the light, I can turn it off when I want.

Tiny: Well you should kill the lights then…

Matthew: Okay then. – Presses button to shut off light –

Then the people that were partying were now screaming in horror while some were running around in circles panicking of what happened to the lights. Then Tiny opens the door then people screamed louder and panicked even more because they all thought she was dead!

Tiny: I have came back from the dead!

The Noob: SHE GONNA BLOW OUR HEADS UP!

But then however a beam of light entered the building with a loud voice that said ENOUGH! That guy who yelled was the craziest person of toontown, he killed 10,000 people and video games last year. His name was….Little Crazy Psycho Boy, However he was in normal mode thank god.

Little crazy psycho boy: Um…What's going on here?

Dixie: Don't say anything, anyone! If you say what's going on he's going to go nuts!

The Noob: TINY KONG IS BACK FROM THE DEAD!

Joseph: Oh boy, we're doomed!

Little crazy psycho boy: Hahaha….Heeeheeeheee…..Muahaahahaha…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blue and girl fry kid: Oh that stupid noob!

Right when L.C.P.B was going to kill people a lazer beam shot right at him and killed him! And who was that person that shot him? Let's find out.

Invader Zim: NO! I KILLED HIM! THE HUMAN RACE COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED IF I DIDN'T SHOOT HIM!

G.i.r: I'm bored can we watch TV now?

Invader Zim: Yeah sure.

Joseph: Man, what a Halloween this was! Summoning, psycho people, and screaming! It's good thing there wasn't any zombies or anything.

Matthew: Yeah or no candy either…

Then Joseph and Matthew get bitten by zombies then blood leaks out of them both and the blood makes words that say "Happy Halloween!"

**What will happen on the next nooby adventure? Will Joseph and Matthew travel through video game time? Will they celebrate DK'S 20****th**** anniversary? Will they discover a really rare video tape? Whatever happens next you'll have a blast watching it! On The Nooby adventures of Joseph and Matthew and Only on ! **


End file.
